Tony's children
by DarkPuddlesofInk
Summary: Tony was never good with children, yet there were three kids who changed Tony in way he could never imagine. Harley, the boy who soften Tony's heart and taught him to open up. Peter, the boy who that wormed his way into Tony's heart only leave it shattered. And Morgan, the little girl who taught Tony to love again. Set after Tony's death.


Peter felt numb. He did his best not to cry at his mentor's funeral. It was hard, watching Ms. Po- Mrs. Stark place Tony's original arc reactor on the lake. It was finally hitting him all at once, Tony was gone. And he wasn't coming back. Tony Stark was dead.

Tears threatened to fall but Peter just bit down on his tongue. He told himself he wasn't going to cry.

Other people still lingered around the cabin. Aunt May was with Mrs. Stark in the living, apparently the two gotten close in the five years he was gone. He knew Pepper comforted his Aunt after he was snapped, he supposed now it was Aunt May's turn to comfort Pepper. Happy and Rhodey were near the back retelling stories about Tony over the years

He still couldn't believe it has been five years since Titan. But the evidence everywhere. Everyone he knew looked aged. Grief and relief somehow covered their faces. And not to mention the two big round doe eyes looking at him.

Morgan Stark was currently staring straight at him from around the corner.

Tony's daughter. May had mentioned the girl, but for him it was the first time seeing her.

He didn't want to think how jealous he was of the girl for having Tony as a father. He didn't want to think about how much Tony must have absolutely adored his daughter. He didn't want to remember what it was like for him to lose not one, but three father figures. Or how this innocent young girl would now know the pain of losing their father.

She waved shyly at him. He did his best to give her a smile, even that small gesture was exhausting. But it was enough for Morgan.

Morgan trotted towards him, Peter would feel a sense of panic rising in his chest as the small girl came closer. Morgan wrapped her hands around Peter's. She tugged his arm gently. Peter obligated and kneeled down to her level.

"Do you want to see my dolls?" She asked innocently.

There was a lump in Peter's throat, a choking sensation that threaten to break him down. But he swallowed his pain, his voice trembled. "S-sure, that is, if it's alright with your mom."

Morgan's face lit up. A stark contrast to the sad and confused look she had throughout the day. The smile on her face was a stab at Peter's heart.

Peter walked behind Morgan as she led him through the cabin. He could see little bits of Tony scattered throughout the house. Part of him wished the man would magically appear around the corner. He caught Pepper's eye as they passed through the living room. Pepper gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Was it the grief of losing her husband and father of her child? Was it having to witness seeing Tony die in front of her? Or was it accumulation of everything? Regardless she still motioned for him to follow Morgan.

And so he did.

As they made their way to her room Peter noticed the framed photographs that lined the walls of the Stark household. Pictures of the five years he missed. Pepper and Tony's wedding, pictures of their honeymoon. He could see pictures with Rhodey, Happy and Aunty May in them. He saw Pepper pregnant, baby Morgan, more pictures of Tony with his daughter. It was bittersweet, Peter just wished he could have been there for all of it.

Finally they reached Morgan's room. It was about what he expected, a large bed littered with stuffed animals. He chuckled at the thought of Tony spoiling Morgan. A few tears slide down his face. There was toy box at the end of her bed.

Morgan sat next to the toy box, she motioned for Peter to sit in front of her, so he did.

One by one she began to pull out toy after toy and started to present them to Peter. "This one is Iron Man, and this one is Iron Man but in blue. This one is Uncle Rhoody, but you can't tell because of the helmet. Oh! And this Thor look how pretty his hair is! And this one Daddy made especially for me." She pulled out another Iron Man figure, but the color was different and the doll was slimmer, "He called her Rescue, it's just like Mommy." Then Morgan leaned in closer to Peter. "But do you know who my favorite superhero is?"

It was such a random question that it threw Peter off. More tears threaten to fall. He pretended to think for a moment, hoping Morgan wouldn't notice the ways his eyes watered. "Lemme guess, it is Iron Man?"

Morgan shook her head.

Peter tried again, "Hmmm how about War Machine?"

Morgan giggled, "Nooo." She reach into her toy box and pulled out another toy. But this one was different from this rest. Morgan carefully placed the toy in Peter's hand. Peter could feel the lump in his throat get bigger. He felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Is this-"

Morgan nodded, "It's Spider-Man!" She proclaimed happily.

Peter ran his fingers over the outline of the action figure. Red and blue began to blur as tears filled his vision. He couldn't believe that _he_ was Morgan's favorite superhero. Morgan looked up at him, he recognized it as the same way he used to look at Tony. The same look that just begged for attention and choking sensation was stronger now. "Y-You know Spider-Man?" His voice hitched.

Morgan leaned closer to Peter, he didn't want to accidentally care her off by crying.

"Daddy used to tell me-" Her voice was so soft, barely above a whisper. "-that Spider-Man was the best hero of them all."

'Mr. Stark, you didn't'

"I miss him. I wish daddy didn't have to go away."

Peter bit down on his tongue to the point where he started to taste some blood. 'Mr. Stark, I'm so sorry, I'm sorryImsorryIMSORRY!!'

"But it's okay," Morgan continued, her voice causing the chaos in his head to stop momentarily. "Daddy told me that if one day he had to go away, that Spider-Man would come back. And here you are! Daddy was right! You're back Spidey!" Morgan threw herself at his torso, doing her best to give him a hug.

Peter felt himself struggling to take everything in. She knew who he was, who _Spider-Man was? _

"Wha-what do you mean Mo?"

She buried her face further into his chest, causing Peter to subconsciously wrap his arms around her.

"Daddy missed you, Mommy too, and Auntie May and Happy. They missed you Petie... I missed you." Peter's heart broken when her voice began to crack, he could feel somthing wet on his shirt. "I-I miss him! I miss Daddy!!"

Peter hugged her tighter, tears were now falling down his cheeks now as well as Morgan cried out for Tony.

"But you're here now." Morgan said in a strange voice, "and that's okay because... because daddy said... daddy said you'll take care me now. And that I'll take care of you"

She looked up at him with big puffy red eyes and smiled, "I'm glad Daddy brought my big brother back."

Any strength Peter had was gone now, he was openly crying now. Him? Morgan's brother? She barely knew him and somehow already wormed her way into his heart.

"Petie?"

Did Morgan truly believe he was her brother? What did Tony and Pepper tell her?

For the first time in days he has been back Peter could_ feel._ He felt a bittersweet happiness wash over him. He missed Tony, he wanted his mentor back, but that the same time he was happy. He was happy Tony never forgot him, he was happy Tony told his daughter stories of the Amazing Spider-Man.

Peter looked back at when he got to talk to Tony on the battle field with Thanos. The look on Tony's face, the way Tony held him. Then Tony threw him off by giving Peter a kiss on the cheek.

Did Tony really see Peter as a son? He must have, why else would he tell Morgan that Peter was her brother?

He looked down at Morgan, they were both a mess. "Yeah... I'm back Mo."

The admiration in her doe eyes nearly melted him. Still, it gave him an idea. He eyes all the action figures sprawled around her room

"Hey Mo, wanna play superheroes? I'll let you be Spider-Man."

* * *

Pepper and May said their farewells to the attendents of Tony's life funeral service.

The only people left now where the Starks (plus Happy and Rhodey), the Parkers, and Nick Fury and Maria Hill.

Pepper let herself sink into the couch. She would be okay, maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow. But one day, she'll be okay.

She felt May place a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey... how are you holding up?" May asked softly.

Had any other person asked her that, Pepper would have felt irritated. But May... May was familiar with Pepper's pain of losing her husband. The other woman's presence was a source of comfort and support for Pepper after Tony's death.

"I'm alright, it's just... I just need time to process everything. The company, PR, Morgan... I need to be strong for her. Tony was her everything, ya know. How's Peter?"

Now it was May's turn sigh. "He's... he's still hurt. First Richard, then Ben, now Tony. I'm so happy to him back Pep... But Tony. Tony offered Peter so much more than I could. Peter loved Tony, he's been looking up to the man since he was a kid. I don't know how much more pain Peter can take after losing _another _father figure."

The two women comforted each other in their losses. When May remembered something.

"Where is Peter anyways?"

Pepper paused, "Last I saw him Morgan took him upstairs to her room."

May looked confused, "She recognized him?"

Pepper nodded, "She knew him as her brother in the picture. She's been asking for him since the battle ended. Happy told her Spider-Man needed to rest after fighting Thanos."

May felt stray tear slip out, "Those kids, come on Pepper. Let's go see what they're up to."

Both woman left the couch and walked softly upstairs. There was nosie coming from Morgan's room.

They peeked into the room. Their hearts weren't prepared for the sight that awaited them.

Toys littered the room. There was some webbing that hung from the ceiling.

Peter and Morgan were curled up in bed, Morgan using Peter's jacket as a blanket. The two children fast asleep.

Pepper's and May's hearts melted. They walked over the bed were the children dreamt. May pulled the duvet over them while Pepper ran her fingers through Morgan's hair, when she noticed something in the little girl's hand.

She cried, not because she was broken over the lose of her husband, not because she was worried over he daughter. Pepper cried over the Spider-Man figure in Morgan's hand. Pepper cried because for the first time after the battle she had _hope._

May looked over to see Pepper with silent tears running down her face, she followed her gaze to Morgan.

Pepper reached over and gently cupped Peter's puffy cheek. "We'll be okay. Thanks to him, they'll be okay, right May?"

"Right."

* * *

A/N: Okay this was a chapter I made on a whim a long time ago, sometime after Endgame but way before Far from Home.

Originally this was to be a four chaptered story highlighting each of Tony's kids with the last one focusing on all three. But I liked this chapter, especially Morgan and Peter based on interactions with their actors online. Not sure how I'll shoehorn Harley but I'll find a way.

Few notes; Peter, Harley and Morgan will have sibling based relationship based on Instagram post from all three actors were they refer to each others as so. Second, Tony kissing Peter on the cheek during the battle with Thanos is based on a video of a cut scene from RDJ's Instagram.

~Ink


End file.
